The School Lives of The Maureders
by SiriusRemusJames
Summary: What happened in the mysterious live of Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter ? I do now own any official Harry Potter characters but have added a few OC's
1. The Beginning

_(Normal POV)_

Platform nine and three quarters was full of parents wishing their children farewell. " Bye mum and dad, " James Potter said to his parents half running to the train. He went into the nearest compartment not filled with loads of people. There was one boy in it he had medium cut scraggly, black hair and grey eyes. After putting his stuff away and sitting down he decided to speak to him, " I'm James Potter, and you are ? "  
" I'm Sirius Black I-"  
He was cut off by a girl with long dark red hair and dazzling green almond shame eyes, " Do you mind if I sit here ? " "Oh no sit down. " A boy with black greasy hair came in next. " I don't want to talk to you, " the girl told him without looking at him.  
" Why not ? " " Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore. " " So what ? "  
She looked at him with a look of deep dislike.  
" So she's my sister! "  
" She's only a - " He cut himself short before finishing the sentence. Instead he started a new one ," But we're going! This is it! We're off to Hogwarts ! "  
She nodded and gave him a little smile.  
" You'd better be in Slytherin, " he told her.  
" Slytherin, " James said looking a little dumbfounded. He turned to Sirius and asked, " Who wants to be in Slytherin ? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you ? "  
He looked and said, " My whole family have been in Slytherin. "  
James looked shocked to here this, " Blimey, and I thought you seemed alright! " Sirius' face broke into a smile, "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where will you be heading if you've got the choice ? "  
" Gryffindor where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad. "  
The greasy haired boy made a noise as if to hint he thought that was a bad choice.  
" Got a problem with that ? "  
" No if you'd rather be brawny than brainy - "  
" Where are you hoping to seeing as you're neither, " Sirius asked the girl sitting across from him. She looked at Sirius and James with a disgusted look.  
" Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment. "  
" Oooooo . . . "  
The two boys imitated her while trying to trip the boy.  
" See ya, Snivellus! " Just as they left two others came over. Both had light brown hair but one was blue eyed and one was hazel eyed.  
The hazel eyed one seemed more confident to speak than the other one," Can we sit here ? I was asked to leave my original compartment. Oh and this is . . . what did you say your name is ? "  
" Peter . . . Peter Pettigrew, " the blue eyed one whispered.  
James answered, " Yeah sure who're you ? "  
" Remus Lupin. "  
" Well I am James Potter and this is Sirius Black, " he said but went back to talking to Sirius. " Why were you asked to leave ? "  
" They said I was too boring because all I wanted to do was read. "  
They quickly retreated and James and Sirius went back arguing about some Quidditch team Remus, on the other hand, was reading a book and Peter was sitting looking at the floor. Remus interrupted the silence, " We must nearly be there maybe she should chang into our robes. "  
Of course he was right and by the time they had all changed they were just pulling up to the platform where they were leaving. They go ther stuff and got off the train on the platform there was a very large man at least 10 feet tall saying very loudly, " Firs' years over here. " The four boys were separated when it was time to go into Hogwarts across the lake by boat. Remus was very shocked to be going in by boat. Peter was put in the same boat as he was because he kept following him around. He was shuddering not looking over the edge of the boat like the other new students instead he looked at the bottom of the boat rocking and saying 'It'll be over soon you are not going to drown.' Not only did the others in the boat find him odd but people in boats beside them were staring over. They reached the big castle and were led to the Great Hall. They were lined up in front of the long tables. There was a hat placed on a stool. It sang a song then the sorting began. A young witch called two students before getting to Sirius, " Black, Sirius " After a few seconds sitting on his head it yelled, " GRYFFINDOR! " The red headed girl, from earlier on the train, was called after a few it barely touched her head before shouting " GRYFFINDOR! " Severus made a kind of low annoyed sound a couple more students were called 2 Hufflepuffs and a Ravenclaw.  
" Lupin, Remus, " shouted the little witch. He walked up looking shocked and a little scared but when it yelled, " GRYFFINDOR " he seemed to brighten up a little. After a few people including James and Peter, who were also sorted into Gryffindor, and a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin they reach Severus, " Snape, Severus " He touched his head and yelled, " SLYTHERIN! " After the sorting was over food started popping up on the tables. All the student gorged themselves on the food that was continuing to pop up. After every student was full they followed the head boy and girl to the common rooms. Every put there stuff away and got in bed.

The next morning people ate there breakfast and most were scuttling to there class rooms. After most of the classes Sirius and James caught up with each other.  
" It's our first day and it sucks, " Sirius said examining his list of homework.  
" The only reason you think it sucked is because of the huge list of homework you have, that you will probably put off until the last minute, " James and Sirius both startled and turned around to find Remus and afer turning around he added, " I on the other hand will get it done as quickly as possible and actually paid attention to the lessons. "  
James joined in on the criticizing Sirius' brain capacity, " Well maybe he would know what the lesson was about if he wasn't staring at that girl across the room from him. " He pointed to a first year who had silky blond hair that reached just past her shoulders. " What just because you two haven't noticed girls yet doesn't mean I haven't, " Sirius said with a small chuckle and elbowed his way up to her.

_* Later in the Common Room *_

Sirius walked in the common room and plopped down. James and Remus and several other students were working on homework already.  
" Shouldn't you start your homework, Black ?  
He scowled over at James and decided to think up something that would really embarrass him. " No, I know how to do a simple hovering charm and transfigurations not that hard and neither are potions. And when you were talking about me staring at Aldora when you didn't even notice your eyes slip upon Lilly Evans, you know the little muggle-born red head with the sparkling green eyes ? " James now looked very similar to a tomato, but Sirius let out a bark of laughter, " You didn't think anyone noticed, did you ? " " Not really and I really hope she didn't hear you say that because if she did you are so going to get it, " James snapped back at him ceasing his laughter. Remus still hadn't looked up from his homework. " Don't you have ANY sense of humor Lupin, " he jumped at being yelled at. " I gues not. Most of my family isn't all fun and laughs we tend to be more serious, " he whispered rather than yelled back. " No, they're not very Sirius at all if they were Sirius they would be all fun and jokes, " James said rather jokingly now no linger red.  
" I really hate it when people use my name for something like that. It's not spelled the same or anything and it's a star not a verb. "  
" Well actually it's an adjective, " Remus added peering at the pair just over the edge of his book. Sirius and James looked at each other to with the same thought, " Maybe it's a good idea to keep you around, " Remus looked over at him confused, " For learning purposes. "  
" Well it's nice to know someone wants me as a friend, most people are afraid I will . . . . . . . "  
Both of the other boys looked concerned. " Afraid you'll what, "James asked him.  
" Afraid I will bore them to death, " and he gave a little chuckle.  
" Well it's nice to see we are rubbing off on you already. At this rate I'd say you will be exact replica's of us next year.  
" We really should go to bed it's nearly midnight and we have more classes tomorrow. "

The rest of the week was pretty boring. They learned very simple things like hovering charms and the use of bezoars but nothing that required much effort though a few because did cause fires and other mishaps. The weekend came pretty soon and James and Sirius were acting extra mischievous.  
" . . . we could do what I suggeste- " Sirius elbowed James in the ribs.  
" Are you blind there are too many people to be talking here. Plus your idea was crazy, " Sirius said in a hushed tone but it was clear everyone could here.  
Peter Pettigrew was following close behind and they acted as if they knew he was not there.  
" You realize everyone can hear you right ? " James asked still rubbing his ribs.  
" Yes, and do you realize it's your fault Peter has to go along with us. He is the wimpiest person in Gryffindor. " " And do either of you two realize I am right here ! " Peter yelled at them but was soon taking a few step back as they turned to look at him.  
" Oh. Hi, Peter. Didn't see you there sorry, he really doesn't mean it, " James apologized.  
" I would like you not to tell anyone what I think. And yes I did mean it but he can help in any future situation. I am sure he is good at something. "

_(Remus POV)_

Sunday morning Remus did everything as usual but this morning at breakfast Sirius sat down next to him. He started talking to him immediately.  
" You want to help us do something ? " " Like what, " Remus asked thinking of the terrible thing he could be planning.  
" A little joke. "  
" I guess as long as no one is harmed or injured. " " No one will be hurt as far as I know. "  
He was still skeptical of it but went along anyways. " Well I got these, " he pulled out a handful of fireworks, " They are going in the Slytherins pumpkin juice. "  
" How are these going to work if they get wet ? "  
" They aren't normal they are Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks. So we are going to stick some in the goblets and put a Disillusionment charm on them then when they pour their drink they explode, " he shoved them back in his pockets, " So what do you say ? "  
" I will think about it and tell you later. "  
" Well we are doing it tomorrow morning, "  
" So what am I doing ? "  
" You are going to keep watch and help us with the charms, "  
" I think I will do it. "  
Sirius looked truly shocked when he said he would. He must have thought it would have taken lots of persuading to get him to come around.  
" Okay we are meeting at the Great Hall at around 6 am so we will need to have enough time to Disillusion them and then hide then around so get up at around 5 am then after we are done come back up and act natural. "  
" Okay wake up at 5 am. Help Disillusion the fireworks. Go to the Great Hall at 6 am and keep watch in case anyone starts to come in, " Remus made a little check list in his head to remember.  
For a moment Sirius stared at him as if he was waiting for him to change his mind. " Yes and you should practice the charm as well sometime tonight in the dormitory. "  
" OK, "  
Later that night they all started trying to make things disappear. Remus was the first to make something disappear then reappear, which was his pillow. Then Sirius and James but Peter seemed not to get the hang of it. They were able to slip out of the common room by 5:50 and made it down to the Great Hall at around 6. They all helped in making the fireworks disappear and stuck them in the goblets that were already placed on the tables. As they walked out a cat peered around the corner then scampered off.  
" OK. Now thats done we just wait until it's time to eat, " Sirius said rather too nonchalantly for Remus' taste.  
" Aren't you afraid of getting caught ? "  
" No, I got caught at home a lot and have really come to get used to being punished for something. "  
They all went and sat in their beds. They stayed there for a while and soon they started to get ready for the day ahead of them. The Great Hall was basically empty when they arrived though the teachers were there. One by one the seat started to fill and soon the room was filled with laughing and chattering students. The Slytherins were just starting to fill a their plates when several of the people started pouring drinks. When the drinks exploded into air with wonderful colors and most of the Slytherins were yelling by now. The teachers rushed to the aid of the Slytherin victims. Some were so shaken that they were sent to the hospital wing. " That's the third one that's been sent to the hospital wing. Thought you said no one get hurt, " Remus asked in a rather concerned yet angry voice.  
" Relax they are a bunch of baby who just want to be pampered and treat Madam Pomfrey as their house elf, " Sirius said trying to fight back laughter then muttered something about 'Cowardly slithering snakes'. They all went class and the Slytherins were able to come back to class seeing as no real damage was caused but the matter that it happened still existed. Later after Transfiguration McGonagall asked James and Sirius to stay back. She moved swiftly out of the room and back nearly as swiftly but had the caretaker, Filch and his cat, with her.  
" Are these the boys you saw heading from the Great Hall early this morning, " she asked Filch.  
" Yes I saw them when my cat came and lead me to where they were, but they had two others catch up with them I 'spect they was the watch outs, "  
They both looked at each other. Remus and Peter really didn't do anything just made sure no one was coming to the Great Hall.  
" Who might they be, " Sirius asked. " I don't really know but they were Gryffindors, " Professor McGonagall gave him a questioning look, " I watched them walk in but before I could get to them they went through the portrait hole. "  
Filch and McGonagall gave them all stern warnings and said they would assign detentions for that night cleaning all the trophies in the trophy room. They both sulked off up to the dorms to get some of the new homework done. Then they went to the trophy room cleaned all the trophies and then left to get some sleep.  
" So how was your engagement in the trophy room, " Remus asked. " Well let's see we were sent there to trophy to clean the dust off the trophies and now we are covered in dust. "  
" Why didn't you tell McGonagall we helped in this it would have taken a lot less time, "  
" Well we didn't want to see anything bad on your records, plus all you did was watch for anyone and forgot to mention a certain cat, " Sirius said while quickly changing out of his dusty clothes.  
" This place is crawling with cats how was I supposed to realize the cat was Filch's spy, " Remus told him.  
" Yeah how should any of us know that the cat was a spy for Filch, " James yelled back at Sirius.  
He didn't reply just crawled into bed. And soon they were all in bed and fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I own no one except the Professor's other belong to JKR

Enjoy

* * *

The only really exciting thing that happened this week was the flying lessons. Some people were even arguing over if they were better flyers. Sirius and James seemed to be plotting something a sort of private joke and seemed not to want to share it with anyone else. The day of the flying lesson, Tuesday, came and Professor Dewdney, a short older man, was intructing what to do.  
" Put your hand out and and say up, after you have it mount it, " he said facing the class.  
Soon there were shouts of " UP ! " everywhere. Several people's brooms came up as soon as they said it but others weren't budging from their spots. After about 10 minutes everyone, with the exception of Severus Snape, had there broom. " Well now you obviously aren't trying, " the short man said as he walked all around Snape, whose broom still would not cooperate. " I am though. UP! " the broom shot off the ground into his hand.  
" There you see you've got it, " he walked back up the the front of the group, " Now I want everyone to mount the broom and fly only a few feet off the ground by pushing off and leaning forward slightly. "  
As soon as Snape was on it it began thrashing wildly as he held tight. It flew upside down twirling and twisting in the air. Everyone by now was laughing. He was thrown from the broom and the Slytherins rushed over to see if he was hurt but he had already stood up and started walking back to class. Remus caught a glimse of Sirius putting his wand away and decided it was time for answers.  
" Sirius, did you do that ? "  
He was still laughing but answered between it, " Yeah, it was funny wasn't it ? "  
" Not really you could have hurt him, " Remus protested.  
" Aw it was barely five feet off the ground it couldn't really hurt him. "  
" Well it was still really stupid to do you could have been caught, " Remus told him. _It's like arguing with a brick wall_ he thinks.  
" Whatever, " Sirius says turning and running over to act like all the other people.  
Snape was fine of course but he was determined to find out who did it. He did seem very angry and acted as if he knew who had done it. Of course they were the only ones who had hung back and not rushed to his aid. He did not say anything to the teacher but the Slytherins were shooting very nasty looks. The class ended and Sirius, James, and I were going to class until . . . . . .  
" Hey little blood traitor, " someone behind the three boys said. They all turned around to see a small Slytherin gang was behind them. Mulciber, Crabbe, Avery, and none other than Snape.  
" It's not my fault I was put there and what do you want, " Sirius replied harshly.  
" Well you seem to have had no problem with it. If you didn't want to be a Gryffindor why didn't you tell it to make you a Slytherin ? "  
" I didn't know you could tell it what you wanted to be in, " he said turning around to try and walk off, " Oh and did you like our little trick on you, Snivellus ? "  
He glared at him, his eyes merely little slits, " I had a feeling it was you. Luckily we will give you another chance to prove yourself to us, then maybe you can redeme your possibility of being our friend. "  
" I wouldn't want to be your friend if you were th last people on Earth, " Sirius spat back at them. " Fine then, " all four of the Slytherins say turning around and walking, off noses high in the air.  
We all turned around and began to walk off. " We don't need those big prats acting like know-it-all's, " Sirius said. But apparently the Slytherin's were still in earshot and someone sent a curse flying. Luckily we were all out of range and a line of fire popped up behind us instead of setting us on fire. Screams from all directions came and that's when the hexes and curses were beginning to fly threw the air. Sirius and James were busy disarming and the last person was Snape and James wanted to handle him personally. " Well Snape last one standing ? "  
" Yes and even now I could take out all 3 of you, " he said giving each boy a glare.  
" How are you going to do that- STUPEFY, " James yelled throwing him back off his feet, " When you are on the gro- " A teacher cut James short. " ! How dare you and your friends attack not only here but as well as these other three boys, " he scolded them, though they were the ones who were outnumbered by the Slytherin group so they would not hold their heads low with shame.  
" We were the ones outnumbered by them how can you take there side ? " Sirius asked the teacher rather demanding an explanation.  
He ignored him and went to see how the others were coping. I could tell most were faking injuries an even limping, which again fake. " Who cast the first spell, " he asked one of the Slytherins " It was Black. After he realized he couldn't take us on by himself he called for those two Gryffindor brats and that one, " he pointed directly to James, " he knows some really bad spells. " The teacher left the Slytherins to ask our side of the story, " Well ? "  
" Well, we called them prattish know-it-all's and they sent fire at us, " I explained.  
" Yes, yes, likely story I thought Gryffindors were meant to be brave, shouldn't you stand up and be brave and take blame for what you did ? "  
" But that's the truth the Slytherins are the slimy lying gits in this picture, " Sirius stated very loudly.  
" I would appreciate you not to insult anyone in Slytherin, especially when talking to the head of house. I am also giving you detention for each of you cleaning the trophy room might do well for you three, " he said through the groaning of the Slytherins in the background. After that he turned around and went to help each of the others to the Hospital Wing.

After three hours of us scrubbing, and re-scrubbing some, trophies we finally got back to there room.  
" I feel like I have more dust on me than those trophies before we cleaned them. "  
" Oh Sirius stop complaining we all feel that way. I am going to take a shower, " James said leaving the room.  
Peter, the other roommate, was sitting on his bed reading one of the Transfiguration book. He didn't flip too many pages over the next few minutes rather like he was just staring at it not reading at all.  
" Are you ever going to flip a page ? " Sirius yelled from his bed.  
" Y-yes I just read a page over and over again. I am terrible at Transfiguration, " He said in a barely audible voice.  
" All we are doing is turning mouse into a pin cushion it's not that hard just imagine exactly what you want it to look like, " I said.  
" Well I am not the best at magic. " After that they both dropped it. After everyone got all the dust off of themselves we all went to bed.


End file.
